


Behind his diguise.

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam manages to get himself stabbed, Gene fancies becoming a nurse.





	

Sam's lungs were burning, turning inside out. They'd been running for hours, at least that's what it felt like. Three toe-rags in a Granada had managed to make off with some poor old birds bag and now they were chasing them down on foot. 

He could hear Ray, Chris and Gene heaving for breath behind him. As usual he'd had to shove them out the way and race off ahead. One of these days he was gonna sit them down and give them the longest lecture he could, on smoking and it's affects. With visual aids. Least he'd get to see Ray turn green.

Another two strides and he'd be on them. Pushing himself as hard as he could, Sam threw himself at the nearest greasy bugger, landing on top of him. They hit the floor and rolled. Sam felt something lodge in his ribs, just under his left lung. 

Paying it no attention he sprung to his feet and cuffed the bastard. He turned, ready to take off after the remaining two and collapsed.

White hot pain shot through every nerve. Curling in on himself, he couldn't understand what was hurting so much, then he felt something hot and sticky flowing through his fingers.

Looking down he could see the distinctive bloom of blood seeping through his shirt. Clasping his hands tight over the wound, he tried to call for help but found he had no voice. 

He sensed, rather than saw his three colleagues arrive. Someone was trying to uncurl him. Peel his hands away from his side. He shook his head violently and cried out. Christ, that was painful. He recognised Gene's aftershave and relaxed a little.  
  
"Come on Sam, let's have a look 'ey" 

Chris was babbling incoherently off to one side. Something about bloody scumbags and people bleeding to death.  
  
"Oi, div head, shut up and do somethin' useful for once in ya life. Go and get a bloody ambulance"  
  
Sam heard Chris's retreating footsteps and then Gene had his hands on him again "Guv? Fuck. I think he stabbed me"  
  
Gene squeezed his hand and tried pulling it away again "You know what Sammy-Boy, you might be right. Come on lad, let me have a look" 

Gritting his teeth, Sam lifted his hands out the way. Ray gasped. Shit, that couldn't be good if even Ray was taking an interest.   
  
Gene gingerly lifted Sam's shirt and sucked in a breath. "Right, well...you don't do things by 'alf, do you Tyler? Just sit tight yea, we'll get you to the hospital"  
  
Sam giggled, he was feeling light headed. "S'not like I'm gonna go running a marathon is it?"  
  
"Ha bloody ha. Oi, Ray, get that slime ball up and back to the car. When the ambulance gets here, point them in this direction"

"Ok Guv. Hold on boss, you'll be all right" It might have been the loss of blood but Ray definitely sounded like he cared for a second there. The sound of Ray manhandling his attacker onto his feet was accompanied by a couple of quick thud's. Probably giving him a good kicking. What with the knife wound and all, Sam couldn't bring himself to mind so much this time.

Once he was sure Ray was out of sight he reached blindly for his Guv's hand. The feel of Gene's leathered fingers slotting between his own was at least a little comfort. Was he, was Gene shaking? "Guv?" 

"You, Sam Tyler, are gonna be the death of me"  
  
Sam opened his eyes as far as he could and was greeted with the sight of Gene Hunt, sat cross legged like a whiskey swilling pixie. Despite the pain, he laughed. "Sorry Guv. I didn't see the knife"  
  
"Oh you don't bloody say. Sometimes your stunning forward thinking astounds me, Sam"

Offering up an apologetic grin, Sam winced.  
  
Gene tightened his grip on Sam's hand and leant forward, brushing his lips across his DI's. "Listen, tell you what. If you don't die, I'll make it worth your while. We got a deal?"  
  
Sam bit down on the inside of his cheek, pushed up, returned the kiss and nodded.

As the sound of sirens filtered through, Gene let Sam's hand slip from his grasp.

***************************

Sam sat up in his hospital bed, bruised and bandaged with Gene slumped in one of those uncomfortable orange chairs. It didn't seem to matter what decade he was in, those bloody orange chairs followed him. 

Gene was snoring softly, little hacking sounds that made Sam want to clear his own throat. He smiled to himself. Gene hadn't been home in 24 hours. Or so the nurses had told him. His missus would be doing her nut. He'd come round about twenty minutes ago and hadn't had the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful. The only time he was ever quiet was when he was kipping. 

So, Sam'd taken the time to study his...what was he? Boss, friend, lover? None of them sounded right. They all felt right, he wouldn't dare use any of them in front of Gene though. Not if he valued his kneecaps. 

Even with the slither of drool slowly making it's way south down his chin, Gene still looked handsome. No, handsome didn't really sound right either. He was rugged and rough around the edges but something in him called out to Sam. His mother always said he'd had a nesting instinct, maybe she'd been right.

Or maybe he was just a kinky bastard and liked having the shit kicked out of him on a daily basis. He chuckled to himself and looked on as Gene roused himself from sleep. His eyes fluttered and he jerked, almost falling out the chair. Sam bit his lip and waited for Gene to notice him.

"Oh, you're awake then? Took you long enough, my arse is as numb as a nun's cup"  
  
Sam shook his head and sighed. Rough around the edges was right. "Sorry Guv, didn't mean to scare you"  
  
Gene huffed and rolled his eyes "You didn't scare me, Gladys. Just don't go jumpin' on anymore blades, all right?" but something in his DCI's eyes told him he'd hit closer to the mark than he was gonna admit.

"So, when they lettin' you outta this dump?"  
  
Sam raked his hand through his short cropped hair "The nurse came round about 10 minutes ago. I can go whenever I like. I was gonna give Annie a ring, see if she'd get me up and back to my place" Something flashed in Gene's eyes. Looked distinctly like hurt to Sam, he wasn't going to call him on it though.

"No need to disturb the plonk is there, I'm right here"  
  
Sam started to struggle onto his side, attempting to reach the edge of the bed. "Didn't think you'd wanna hang around. Not now I'm awake"  
  
"Don't be soft. Come on, let's get you dressed and out of 'ere" 

Gene pushed forward and offered Sam his shoulder. Sam leant heavily against him and swung his legs onto the floor, wincing when he stood. Gene brought his hand up to rest on his stomach, catching him before he could hit the floor. Sam took a second to catch his breath, enjoying the feel of Gene's fingers splayed across his abdomen.

They managed to get him into his trousers without too much hassle. Gene took the piss out of Sam's stripey socks and Sam took the piss out of the tiny bald patch he could see developing at Gene's crown. They didn't bother with his shirt after the first attempt. It caused Sam too much pain and if he wasn't inflicting it himself, Gene didn't want to see it.

***************************

They hobbled their way up to Sam's front door. Sam fumbled in his pocket for the keys but wasn't quick enough. Gene slammed his shoulder into it. Once they were through, Gene punted it shut with his foot and helped Sam onto his creaky old bed. 

Straightening, Gene went in search of the scotch he kept there as a back up. "You 'ave gotta get yourself a new bed Sammy boy. That thing looks like it's 'ad every prozzie in Manchester bouncing up and down on it"  
  
Sam laughed, "Who says it hasn't?"  
  
Gene laughed at that "Really? on your bed, I don't think so Sam. We both know what type of acrobatics you prefer"

"Cheeky fucker"

"You know it" Slamming and banging through Sam's cupboards, Gene located the scotch and grabbed two glasses off the draining board. Sam obviously hadn't cleaned up since he'd last been there. "Remind me to get a new bottle of this. Last thing I want is to be stumblin' around in the dark lookin' for a stiff one"

Sam couldn't help the giggle, it was the meds. If they didn't make you sleepy, they made you silly.

"You, Samuel Tyler are a filthy bastard. Anyway, if I'm stumblin' about lookin' for a stiff one of these, chances are I'll 'ave already 'ad a stiff one of _those_ "  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. This was probably the closest they'd come to actually talking about what it was they'd been doing for the past two months.

Not that he was complaining. Gene Hunt didn't strike him as the kind of bloke who liked to 'chat' about who he was screwing. He didn't really need him to articulate it anyway. He could see with his own eyes how fond his Guv had grown of him. The little touches, sneaky looks or grins across the squad room. He'd even taken to pinching his arse when he thought no one else was looking. 

Once or twice Ray or Annie had almost caught them ripping at each others clothes in the lost and found. Discretion is the better part of valour, Gene was never very valiant. Sam felt the far off stirrings of arousal. Not that he could do much about it at the moment. Side effect of the drugs, no hard on for the next two or three days.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Gene pulling up one of the chairs from the table and plonking himself next to the bed. "You want this or not?" 

"I'm not s'posed to drink" He leant forward and took the glass anyway, downing it in one and coughing violently.  
  
"Take it easy Sam, can't 'andle you throwin' up on me. Not even you could get away with that"

Lifting his glass for a refill, Sam reached up and ran his free hand through Gene's hair. Letting it rest on his cheek, he looked him straight in the eye. "Thanks"  
  
Gene leant into the touch "For what?"  
  
Pulling his face forward, Sam levelled his nose against Gene's "For staying at the hospital. For hauling me back here. You didn't have to"  
  
Gene pressed a kiss into Sam's palm, "Yes I did. You almost winked out on me, Tyler. Don't.Do.It.Again"

The glasses hit the floor at the same time. Gene surged forward, capturing Sam's lips. Bringing his gloved hands up to cup Sam's face, he pressed for entrance to Sam's mouth. Sam obliged with a sigh, tasting second hand smoke and bacon butties. Massaging Sam's tongue with his own, running it the length and breadth, Gene tried swallowing him whole.

Pouring all the fear and frustration from the last 24 hours into that one kiss. Gene held onto Sam as tight as he could. Pressing him backwards into the mattress. Taking most his weight on one elbow, trying not to hurt Sam's already painful ribs. "I think I promised you a reward for stayin' alive, didn't I?"

Sam sucked in a breath and nodded. Eyes glassy, he took a second to stop his world tilting and then gave Gene the bad news "I can't. Not for a couple of days at least. Doctors orders"  
  
Gene ground his hips into Sam's, dragging a breathy moan from the man beneath him. "Feels pretty awake to me Sammy boy"

Hooking his leg around Gene's waist, Sam swivelled his own hips, pressing his growing erection into Gene's. "Fine, but if I pass out, I'm telling the doctors you shagged me into unconsciousness"  
  
Gene chuckled and reached between them for Sam's zipper. "Yea? and I'll tell 'em that you sound like a chipmunk when you shoot your load" Gene wrapped his fingers around Sam, making him gasp and buck his hips. "Bastard" Gene started to pump his fist the length of Sam's cock, fast and hard. "We've been through this Dorothy. I know I'm a bastard. Try tellin' me something I don't know"

****

ThumpThumpThump

The two men shot apart so fast, Gene stumbled and fell on his arse on the carpet.  
  
"Sam, it's Annie. You all right?"  
  
The panicked look in his DCI's eyes would have been funny if he didn't have a raging hard on and a WDC stood outside his door. " **Shit**. Get rid of her"

"Um I..Yea, I'm. Hang on Annie" Sam hastily did himself up, stifling a laugh as Gene shot to his feet and legged it into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam opened the door a crack and peeked out to see a concerned looking Annie staring back at him.  
  
"You ok, Sam? I heard a bang, thought you'd fallen or something"  
  
Sam bit his cheek and tried to keep the mirth from his voice. "I'm fine, just caught my foot on the chair is all"  
  
She looked unconvinced but said nothing, instead nodding towards the inside of his flat and asking "You gonna invite me in then?"  
  
He made a show of yawning and stretching the best he could "Sorry Annie, I'm really tired. You mind if we take a rain check?"

She looked hurt and for a second he almost felt bad, then remembered he had an extremely horny, blue eyed sex god stashed away in his bathroom.  
  
"Oh all right, sorry. I'll um, I'll see you later then"  
  
"Yea, yea I'll give you a ring"

Closing and locking the door firmly, Sam turned "It's safe, you can come out now, Guv"  
  
The bathroom door opened slowly. Gene emerged looking pained.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
Gene scowled "There ain't room enough to swing a bloody cat in there and I've just had to crouch behind your shower curtain with the biggest boner of my life. Remind me to demote that soppy plonk tomorrow"

Sam's laughter could be heard out in the street.


End file.
